magiacaedofandomcom-20200215-history
Kongo
The amazement child of the Moon Clan. Childhood Born in Lunar Isle, where he was raised as a typical Moonclan child. While he was short, he was fast and agile, and had quite good experience with magic. He started with the basics of his clan- like baking pie with magic- but soon got bored, because he wanted to be creative. So he spent his weekly allowance on runes. He combined, he played, he experimented. The first thing he ever tried was by using random runes found on the ground while he walked around. There was a body and two airs. By combining them together, he seemed to be faster- much faster than before. As the Moonclan was not exactly rich, he stuck to the cheap runes- Body, mind, and the four elemental runes. He sometimes bought bloods or laws, but never death runes, as he even hated the name. He never used them to this day. He scourged for pieces of paper, and found things to use for writing. He jotted down his spells from the age of 7. Small adventures and joining of GOR With his vast amount of spells, at the age of 20, he was rewarded with the Lunar ceremonial set of clothes, and a pouch of many runes. He always kept them near him. He frequently refills the pouch. After about a year, he set off to find treasure in the mainland. After many exhausting trips, he came to an odd, old merchant near a river, he sold him a promising red-and-green dagger. Happy, he accepted it. He also went to the Tree Gnome stronghold to acquire a staff capable of creating charms if used on certain creatures. Eventually, at the age of 25, he came back to the Fremmenik Province and took a trip to Miscellenia, where he met GOR. Kongo's Spellbook UNDER CONSTRUCTION Speed/Teleport Spells 1 body, 1 air= Short, one-second speed boost. The more runes used, the longer the boost. One second for every body and one half-second for every air. 5 airs, 1 mind= Quickens reflexes. More minds create more efficiency. 10 laws, 30 airs= Portal created. The farther away the portal, the more runes needed. Creation spells Spirit shard, pure essence = life rune, used to summon elementals only Elemental rune = Some element of the rune comes out of the rune, and a pure essence is left 20 elemental runes of specified by the element of Kongo's choice, combos used, 20 blood runes, 20 body runes, 20 mind runes, 20 life runes, double these for an extra-powerful and big one= Elemental Defense spells 5 earth runes, 5 body runes= Thicker skin. More thick if you use more runes. Air and water runes, how many depending on size of object= Freeze the object. Air runes, how many depending on size of object= Shoot a frozen object at specified area. 50 body runes= Giant Kongo. While very wasteful, doubles Kongo's size and physical power. 10 elemental runes of each type= A forcefield around Kongo that protects from attacks. The more runes used, the more it defends. Notes These are just the most-used spells that Kongo has. He has a very large range of what he can use. His overall most-used spell is combination rune elementals. Also, Kongo WILL eventually run out of runes in battle. He can also make 8 regular or 4 powered-up elementals at max per battle. Trivia *If Kongo defeats an enemy and his elemental is still healthy, he can suck it into his Yaktwee Stick. The crystal of the stick then turns the color of the elemental, and seems to turn into a liquid, floating form. *Kongo quite likes pie. *Kongo is the replacement for Dentor.